Uncommon
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Leah Clearwater finds the man of her dreams in a forest. She brings him back to the Cullens' for aid. The man has healed but now his memories are lost and erased. He wants to begin a new life, starting with Leah. However, she resists imprinting...OCxLeah
1. Aberrant

**"Uncommon"**

Summary_: Leah Clearwater finds the man of her dreams in a forest. She brings him back to the Cullens' for aid. The man has healed but now his memories are lost and erased. He wants to begin a new life, starting with Leah. However, she resists imprinting and refuses to be__ even __ a meter closer to her imprint. Strong bonds and feelings will develop between the two and will push on forward, but sometimes forgetting the past can come back to haunt you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**"Don't you think it would be strange? To find your true love half-naked in a forest?**

**He's eccentric. But at least he's hot."**

_- My friend, Nora Wells_

* * *

**I. **_**Aberrant**_

**Leah's POV**

It's been a month since the Volturi had almost ruined our lives. And for a month, the snow kept coming down. Some days, it would be a storm and some it would be sunny, but the cold will still be there. Every night, it would fall and fall endlessly...

And everyday I grow to wonder what would it be like to imprint?

I never want to imprint, never. I don t ever want to know, don't ever want to understand that what if I was in Sam's situation. The reason why they are prolonging their marriage was so that they would give me time to cool off, move on, or more so, to imprint.

That's the whole reason why, even though they had another reason that they believed it was reasonable.

I hate Sam, but I still love him. I am still mad that he imprinted on my cousin, Emily. But she's like a sister to me; I could never hate her. I will hate Sam, but at the same time, continue to loathsomely love him.

And now, I am here wondering what it would be like, I repeat, to imprint.

Seeing Jacob imprinting on that leech s spawn made me see how easy it was for him to get over that Bella Swan. No matter how much Bella made him suffer, he got over her as soon as he imprinted on her daughter.

I wondered if I would be able to get over Sam as soon as I imprint on someone hopefully around my age, but I didn t want to understand the situation as to why he chose Emily over me. I want to continue hating him for it, make him suffer until he deserves the right amount of it.

Tonight is February 3, the calmest snowfall of the night; it was my nightshift to patrol.

Everything seemed normal and the same but for some odd reason, different.

I have this feeling that things are about to change

I was running around Forks; Jacob's territory. Also, my territory.

So far, for the past week there hasn't been any vampire visits anymore, and it calmed both of the packs down.

I was running East, and I was about to make a turn, but I stopped. The wind change its course, and it blew against me; a scent hit me. This one had a strong natural scent in it.

It was a strange smell; a smell of metal and diamonds but it had another distinct smell of citrus. It was odd, and so my curiosity got the better of me.

I tracked down the scent and it was near to an open plain of the forest, and that's when I caught him in sight. From far away, I could see a half-naked man with only tattered jeans. I couldn't see anymore clearer than that, so I went closer.

Instantly, I regretted getting a closer look because at that moment, I was in awe at the strange man. He was handsome, muscular, but slender. He has this nice shaggy black hair cut that suit his features. I label him as an Asian man, and really, I never actually had a taste for Asians but now I sort of do.

Once I regretted this meeting of him, it subsided quickly when I realized the wounds he has. There were scars and bruises everywhere on him and a hole, right unto his skull; I panicked at this horrible sight. Is he dead?

Oddly enough, his heart was still steadily beating; hatefully I was relieved by this.

I was contemplating on leaving him just like this, but it's _him_. Due to this, I just couldn't leave him.

I carefully lifted him with my head, surprisingly, he didn't weigh that much. It s not because of my strength really, but even I could feel the weight of 2 sacks of potatoes. But he weighed less than that. I was able to get him on my back, and I took off running back to the Cullens' house.

Once I was near range to Edward's mind reading, I yelled.

Hey leech, found some one!

I shouted giving the image of the injured Asian man in my mind, hoping he got the message.

Once I arrived, there was the spawn's father and Dr. Blood out at front. They quickly came to me and took him off from me.

I growled. Be careful!

"We're careful," the mind-reading leech said, and then he gave me a look. I didn t know what it meant at first, but then I got that soon.

I did _not_ imprint!

He nodded his head, but I knew he didn't believe me. I probably had made it too obvious, however, he's going to keep his mouth shut. He better.

* * *

A half an hour had passed since I brought in the strange man. Carlisle had just finished bandaging him up.

"So where did you find him, Leah?" Carlisle asked as he started examining the whole on the man's forehead.

Tell him, leech. I thought to Edward and he paid no heed to my insult.

"Leah found him in the middle of the forest," he said.

Carlisle nodded at that information as he came to a conclusion from examining the wound. "Someone shot a bullet to his head, but for some odd reason he's still alive"

Truthfully, I was glad that he was safe, but I try harder to think that I didn t care an ounce of that man. Suddenly Edward spoke with urgency, "Carlisle, look!"

I panicked as well as I got my butt of the seat and ran to the bedside. I both see them wear shocking looks as they stare at his forehead; I look at their direction and I was shock as well.

The hole on his forehead began to heal, gradually covering up. Once it did, so was his bruises on his face, neck, and everywhere in sight. In the corner of my eyes, I saw his fingers twitch a bit. He was starting to wake up

I took a step back a bit and the vampires did the same, hoping not to scare him as well. His eyelids opened naturally, turning his head to the vampires and then to me. I was at awe again; they were luscious bright brown eyes.

He continued to stare at me and I continue to stare at him too. He started to sit up slowly from his lying position. Assuring his bruises have healed.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked and he turned to the vampire. He cocked his head to the side, looking confused as he finally realized his unfamiliar surroundings.

He glanced around for a while before looking back to the doctor asking, "Anta dare da?"

Japanese? Is he Japanese?

Edward replied in his same language, "Hajimemashite. Edward desu. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu."

"Watashi wa Carlisle desu. Yoroshiku." Oh God, even the doctor can speak Japanese. "Sumimasen, demo daijoubo?"

"H-hai, daijoubo," he said hesitantly. Oh my god, what the hell are they saying?

He started to speak up, "Ano..."

Edward asked, "Hm, nan desu ka?"

"Omae wa dare da?" he asked some sort of question in his language while at the same time pointed at himself.

Edward and Carlisle had this look that I don't even know how to describe. It's almost like they wanted to say 'wtf'.

Carlisle asked. "Shira nai desu?"

The man shook his head. "Shiranai"

"Hey," I cut in. "What's he saying?" I asked in an almost desperate, demanding tone.

Edward answered my question. "He lost his memory...he doesn't know who he is or where he is from"

He lost his memory? Ouch. Wait, could it be that bullet through his thick skull?

Edward nodded. "It could be"

I turned back to the Japanese guy who was staring at me with daze eyes. Was he admiring me?

"Ano," he started. "o-namae wa nan desu ka?"

I stared at him before looking back to Edward. "He asked what's your name..." he said.

I turned back to the man and instead of saying my name, I asked, "Can you speak english?"

He blinked at me, and in a way he sort of understood what I said, but I asked him again. "Can you speak English?"

It was silent for a while until he finally spoke, "Yes...yes I can speak English" And he spoke it fluently with a surprising tone.

"Do you remember anything at all?" I asked him and he looked down, concentrating on the blanket. I know he was thinking hard, trying to look if there was anything that he was able to remember.

He looked back up to me and shook his head. "No, I can't...what happened to me?"

"That shot to the head might have erased all your memories," Carlisle said to him.

"Shot to the head...shouldn't I be dead?!" Well, at least he has some sense.

"That's the thing," I said. "You weren't dead..."

Edward then took over. "As soon as that hole on your forehead healed so was the rest of your scars and bruises"

He blinked before looking, examining his body. All in all, we couldn't see a single scratch on him.

"That's because I'm not normal?" he said in a questioned statement and I have to agree, he definitely was not normal.

Edward then said, "Well, vampires aren't normal too" I froze, and so did Carlisle. We were both thinking the same thing. Why the hell did he just gave the secret away?!

But I didn't expect the Japanese man to just reply so casually, "Vampires are normal; your normal.." He whined and then his face went from confusion to a shock of realization. "Ah!" he said in surprise. "Y-You can-!" He stopped from there and Edward took over. "Yes, I can read minds"

Wait, wait, so hold up. My imp-UGH NO! This guy knows that they are vampires.

"Ahhh, sugoi!" he said. What the hell does that mean?

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "So desu ka, ne?"

And I had it. "Could you all speak English-No! You know what? I'll just leave," I remarked harshly and started leaving the room, getting sick of the language that I didn't understand. I turned back only once to see my...the guy wearing this sad hurtful look, and it only made me hurt too. Maybe I was a little too harsh?

NO! I reprimanded myself, and forced myself to look forward and head out, keep being pissed.

I was heading downstairs and I heard Edward from the room clearly say to that guy, "Don't worry much about it. Leah is always like that to everyone, but you know, she's a little nicer to you"

Kiss my ass, Eddy-bitch. Kiss. My. Ass.

I was already in the living room and the whole bloodsucking family were there, waiting. They looked at me expectantly wanting to know exactly of what is going on, but I ignored as I head outside but stopped when Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil walked in. I groaned mentally, knowing they would want answers from me.

"What's going on, Leah?" Jacob asked. "Bella called me about some one you found..." And by the tone of his voice, he won't let me leave until I tell him. Of course, I could just leave right there and not tell him. But to avoid getting bug for, it's better to tell them now than wasting time trying to hide the information. Besides, we're in human form and they're not going to know about _that_.

I started to explain. "I found this guy in the middle of the forest. He was covered with bruises and scars, and there was a bullet shot through his head..."

And then they had this confuse look that they were wearing, and then Embry asked, "If he's dead why'd you bring him here?"

Anger rose in me, but I quickly calmed it down. I don't want them to know.

I calmly answered, "I didn't say he was dead, did I?" All their faces became bewildered. I rolled my eyes as I added, "He was still alive...he was breathing"

They all were wearing surprised looks now, and so were the other leeches in the living room as I continued. "So I brought him back here"

When they were about to ask more questions, Carlisle and Edward came down. Bella got up, holding the spawn close to her as she walked over to Edward, and he swung his arm over, bringing them closer. Euk...

"What happened?" she asked, and everyone in the whole room was silent and still as they listen to the mind reader's explanation. "His wounds have healed after the bullet on his forehead closed up"

I see everyone's reaction quite surprised except those who have already known, but still it was very hard to believe.

"How?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle took over. "We wanted to ask him, but it seems his memories have been erased"

Suddenly Emmett spoke up, "Ohh!"

Edward had the same reaction. "Emmett...that's stupid, but somehow a good enough reason..."

"Wait, what did Emmett thought?" Seth asked, getting very interested at this whole topic.

Emmett blurts out. "It's just like Wolverine from that new movie we watched last week! He got shot through the head right? So when his brain healed, his memories were lost! I mean, it is possible!"

We put this through our head, I mean I haven't watched the movie yet, but I guess that sort of made sense. Shockingly, this was coming from Emmett.

Quil then said hesitantly, "Wait...does that mean that the bullet is still in his brain?"

We all stopped and thought that out. Oh my god, the bullet is still in his head.

"Tomorrow, I'll schedule an x-ray check up on him, and we'll leave it at that for now," Carlisle said.

Now that's done with. I left the house, ignoring the looks I was getting from Jacob and the others as I phased and ran back to La Push.

Really, I meant it, _I refuse to be with my imprint!_

* * *

So what do you think? Leah finally imprinted and yet she refuses to be with him. What would happen if all her friends and families find out about it? What would happen when she eventually falls in love with that guy?

**HELP: What would be a temporary name for this guy? Please use Japanese names!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Anomalous

Hey! Thank you for the reviews folk. I know this is somewhat starting off as not too popular, but I'm glad people are reading it and reviewing it.

Yes, **Musicbee**, I got the idea form Wolverine.

This story is actually inspired at first by "_Zettai Kareshi_" (Absolute Boyfriend) a penpal of mine played in that movie, but only one of those crowd actors. And the "_Wolverine_" movie just changed everything of it.

By the way, I have chosen the actor and actress for the nameless Asian guy and Leah. If you're curious, these are the actor and actress: **Asin Thottumkal** and **Chen Ze Yu** (I know he's Chinese).

Well, here's the chapter! Starting with the _**Asian's POV**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**"Anomalous"**

It has been three days since I've been living with the Cullen's. They were the most kindest people I've met...well, at least the only people that I've met since I lost my memory.

According to them, I was found in the middle of the forest all battered and bruise with a bullet that into my skull. Yet I was alive with my heart beating and my lungs breathing. The beautiful lady that I have met that night was Leah Clearwater, who was also the person that brought me here. Seth, whom is her little brother, explained to me that she acted a little different when I was here, more so she had been staying at her own home instead of patrolling.

Jacob, a friend of Edward's, and Seth both also explained to me of them being werewolves, or shapeshifters to be precise. They told me their legends of their Quileute tribe and I asked if Leah was one of them, and she is.

I didn't actually thought of her any differently; she still seem nice to me, but I still think she hates me. Edward had explained that she doesn't hate me, and that she's just going through something that she has to accept. I asked him why, but he just laughed and told me that I would later on find out...find out what? I asked Jacob and Seth about it, but they weren't sure although I think they have a clue on what exactly it is.

The next day came when Dr. Carlisle Cullen brought me to the hospital to have an X-ray check on my head to find the bullet so that they could extract it out, or it might prove some damage. Strangely enough, he couldn't find the bullet as if it magically disappeared, or maybe dissolve into tiny particles that an X-ray can't pick up. Another thing was that the images didn't show exactly right and for some odd reason, it couldn't go much into depth. Carlisle almost came to a conclusion that maybe I was made of a very dense metal.

He continued to make research of it, but only in his spare time since he did have a lot of work as a doctor and I said that I was completely okay that I wasn't too worried of it.

A couple of days later and I was kind of bonding with the other Cullen's, Emmett especially. That morning he wanted to arm wrestle with me and the others disagreed with it, but they were shocked when I said I would do it. So we went to the backyard and found a granite-stoned table. He said he already beat Bella with the arm wrestling match last week, and this stone hasn't been used for a while. We sat opposite of each other and put our elbows on the granite surface. We held hands and he said that he'd go easy on me, but that didn't mean that I would.

First round, I beat him. He didn't actually expected the strength that I possessed and just slammed his hand right unto the granite, making a crack. The others were also surprise and Emmett got competitive. So we went for Round 2; he won that round. He did not go easy on me, and I dropped my guard. I said one more round and so we did, this time we were both ready and as we lunge forth our strength against each other; it was a stand still for five minutes. Neither gaining the advantage up until I tired out and he won, since you know he's a vampire and he never gets tired but I do. I called it an unfair advantage, but he calls it some one who's just a sore loser and so I let it go not wanting to have an everlasting argument.

Once that game was over, The Cullens and the other werewolves decided to test of what else I could do. I felt uncomfortable with it and Edward noticed this. He said I didn't have to if I didn't want to. However, I did want to know what else I can do so I told them just one test.

We did have one test and that was to see which one was the fastest, Edward or me.

So today I am about to race off against the mind-reader. From the house, to the place where Jasper is which is 5 miles from here, and then run back to the house.

"Umm, is this necessary?" I asked, getting a little nervous of this and I was a little afraid of embarrassing myself if I'm not really that fast.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Johnny!" Emmett called from behind me and I turned around to give him a look. Johnny? Really?

I see Alice roll her eyes and whacked his shoulder as far as she could reach him with her little arms. "He's Japanese! Where'd you get Johnny from?"

"Hey, who knows? What if his name is Japanese? You know, like that Eric Yolk, or something" he explained. Wait, who?

Rosalie whacks him this time. "I don't think the Yolk kid is Japanese at all, Emmett"

"Eh?" I said to myself and Edward said, "Don't mind them"

For the past days, they've been trying to find a name for me and none of them sounded like me, especially Johnny.

Esme stood off at the sideline and announced, "Alright, get ready boys!"

Both Edward and I got ready and crouched low.

I could hear Seth and Jacob betting right now.

"I'll bet Ed's gonna win" Seth said.

"Well, I'll bet on the Asian" Jacob said. Well, he's thoughtful or he's just doing that just to spite him, which doesn't really work.

The mind-reader looks at me and says, "I'll run at the same speed as you will if you don't really have agility as we do"

I nodded to him, and Esme then shouted, "Set!" I'm set. "GO!"

We both took off at the same time as we entered the forest. Edward got ahead as I started sprinting and he was running casually. Maybe, I don't really have that agility at all.

"It's too soon to give up!" Edward shouted from up ahead. Ha! Easy for him to say!

I was falling behind actually, and I see Edward just jogging. Nande nani!? (I think it's a way of saying 'what the hell')

I guess he heard of my thoughts because I see him slow down. And yet, I wonder how fast we're going. My thoughts were answered.

"We're only 1/4 of a mile, Kent!" he shouted and I groaned miserably at the name. Not you too! He shouted back. "Sorry!"

Okay, need to concentrate on running...

Strangely enough, I feel my legs getting lighter and my breathing was not so hoarse, but normal. In a fraction of a second, I suddenly had this burst of energy and speed as I zoomed past Edward and was now at least 10 meters away from him and maybe more...

I look back to see him stop abruptly and was shocked as hell. He starts running seriously and in just a few seconds we were head to head.

"Told you, it's too soon to give up," he said easily.

I said back, "And I'm telling you, I have a limit!"

But yet I continue to run, and he really didn't give me any chance to take a breath, yet it didn't matter to me since I could still breathe easily. The background around me blurred a bit, but I could still see what's up ahead. My mind was able to slow everything down so that I could see where I was going. I think a few minutes have already passed and I already saw Jasper up ahead. He was on his cellphone, and I'm guessing he's sending out the message that we were coming.

Once we both touched the tree that Jasper stood next to, Edward and I both turned back in unison and ran back to the house. I was giving it all I've got right now which gave me a meter ahead of the mind-reader. He sees this and I see him crouching a bit; he was starting to sprint. He was two meters ahead of me. My legs were straining a bit and I was starting to pant heavily, but I took it up even more making both of us even.

Already I see the finish line up ahead. Oh Kami-sama, how fast are we running!?

We burst out of the forest and everyone was watching us with glee and excitement as we ran full speed. I could hear my heart beating fast as we were very close to the line which Eseme had prepared for us. I counted...

0.10...0.45...0.67...0.78...0.92...1...

Edward stopped easily on the finish line while I tried to stop as well but I tumbled to the grass and tried to catch my breath. My lungs were hurting now and so were my legs.

"Whoa! You guys tied!" Emmett shouted surprisingly. Okay, voice too loud...

"Well, this is surprising" Rosalie said.

"Good job, Yen!" ...Nani?

"Emmett, dear, that's Japanese money. You can't name a person that"

"Oh, that's right, sorry mom"

"Yeah, it's a tie, Jasper" Alice said, talking to the phone with Jasper.

"Well, well, it's a tie, and I get to keep my money"

"Next time, you won't, Seth"

"Nice race, Edward," I hear Bella. "You too, Soshi...or Takeshi?"

"Is he okay?" I hear Nessie's small angelic voice spoke out.

I tried to at least say something back, but it was getting difficult by the second to keep myself in reality. My chest was hurting and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Carlisle, he's having an asthma attack!" I hear Edward's panic voice and as he said those words, all the other voices stopped.

I could feel the doctor right next to me, and I could feel some of them carry me somewhere to a comfy surface. And with that, I blacked out...

* * *

  
**Jacob's POV**

Seth and I carried our Asian friend to the couch and laid him there. He was still breathing erratically. As soon as he blacked out, we could hear his breathing start to slow down gradually. Carlisle checked up on him just in case it wasn't only an asthma attack.

After a few seconds, Carlisle stepped back a bit and said, "10 miles to the maximum speed is his limit. I don't think he's used to this strenuous activity"

"He'll be alright, right?" Seth asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he'll be fine. He'll just need some rest"

"Jacob," I turned to Edward who had called me and he looked at me dead serious. He told me, "Go call Leah and tell her about this"

I blinked at him. What?

"You heard me"

"But why-"

"You'll find out, Jake," Bella cut me off and Nessie nodded with her. Wait, they know?

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Seth asked worriedly.

I looked at the rest of the Cullen's and I see most of them with confused looks except Carlisle and Esme.

What do they know something that we don't?

"You know, I think it'll be much more understanding if you tell Leah this in person," Edward said. "Now go"

Why? Wait...is it...?

Edward nodded to my thoughts. "You're catching on"

I was shocked. Really?! He nodded again.

"Seth, let's go," I said and I walked out of the house.

"Uhh hey wait up!" he shouted as he quickly followed me. "Jake! What's going on?!"

You'll see, Seth, you'll see...

--

Leah's POV

A few days have passed since I imprinted on a Japanese man that I found in the middle of the forest, battered and bruise with a bullet to his head.

So far, I haven't heard anything from him since I had been staying at home for a long time, and I never phased. Mom didn't bother asking me as to why I've always been here, in fact, she was glad that I've stayed at her home for a long while. She must be afraid that if she ask, I might leave again and I will. This time, to Canada again.

Emily had been calling, asking me if I was alright. Like I said, I still love her as a sister and so I replied to her that I was okay, only this time it wasn't that hard. Even Sam had called and asked if I was okay too. Much to his surprise, I replied so casually, saying that I was alright. I too, was damn hell surprised.

I thought to myself that I was moving on, and it's not because I imprinted. But truthfully I know it is; I just deny it.

That happened yesterday, and today I am in the living room, watching 300 and I never get tired of it. Plus, I was alone...

But I end up being wrong...

"Leah!" I hear Jacob shouting from my door as I lazily got up and open. I looked up to see him a bit upset and I see Seth worried.

I raised my eyebrow at them. "What?"

"We need to talk," they both said in unison.

Now I got worried but I let them in anyway because Jacob is the Alpha nad Seth's my brother; he lives here too you know.

"What do you guys need?" I asked as I closed the door and they wasted no time into the conversation.

Jacob then accused me. "You imprinted on that Asian guy, didn't you?"

Oh shit. "Fuck no!" I shouted back so spitefully that Jacob recoiled a bit, thinking that he might have got it wrong. I know how to make myself sound like I'm telling the truth.

Seth counteracted. "Liar!"

"You don't know!" I snarled at him.

"I do!" he shouted back at me. "I know you! I can tell when you lie!"

I fought back. "Oh yeah, how?!"

"You didn't give us the look and you were 5 seconds too early to answer that question!!" he shouted, and damn, he was right. I usually give the person a stare with an 'are-you-serious' look first before before I tell the truth.

However, that didn't make me back down one bit. "Okay fine, it's true! But why should you care?!"

His answer was some what unexpected. "Because I don't want you hurting yourself anymore, sis!"

I was silent for a second, but only for one second just to process the words he had said. "I am fine, Seth!"

"Then why aren't you moving on?!" he asked me.

"I have moved on!" I know I have. I talked to Sam yesterday with just a few lines and without even hurting.

Seth doesn't believe my words, and his took up a higher reach. "Then you don't you accept him as your imprint?!"

I was getting angrier by the second. "Just because I imprinted on him does not mean that I have to love him!!"

Jacob finally intervened. "No!" he said. "You don't have to love him, Leah"

I believe his words, but somehow it's too god to be true. He added, "But you will give him a chance...get to know him at least"

I refuse! "Hell, no-"

He cut me off. "Leah, don't make me go Alpha in you"

"Are you going to take my will away from me?" I asked him.

"I hope not," he said. "But I am just asking you this one time...get to know him. Believe me, he's a cool guy"

I was about to ask how but Seth cuts me off. "We're going to bring him at Sam's place since the Elders want to know if he's a threat or not"

A threat? Seth sees my look and quickly added, "AND to get to know him!"

"Do they know?" I asked cautiously.

"No..." Jacob said. "We'll be keeping this a secret until you feel comfortable enough to tell everyone else... The Cullens are also hiding it for you..."

Ohhh, so that's how Jacob and Seth know. That stupid motherfucking leech!! I told him to keep his mouth shut!! Just goes to show you really can't trust them.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked reluctantly.

The two knuckleheads grinned widely as they both said, "5:00!"

Oh great...

At 5:00 I'm going to meet up with the man of my dreams...

UGH! I am not looking forward to this, no matter how my heart feels otherwise!

* * *

And that concludes, Chapter 2!

Our strange Japanese friend seems to have a lot of secrets that he himself doesn't know.

Leah will be meeting up with the Asian guy tomorrow, will they be able to get along?

Furthermore, I've chosen a name for our mystery fellow.

Please wait to find out on the next chapter!

_**REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


End file.
